


Trepidation (aot various! x f! reader)

by yourdummybunny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, XReader, sexual assult mentioned, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdummybunny/pseuds/yourdummybunny
Summary: fєαя- /ғɪə/  [𝔫𝔬𝔲𝔫, 𝔫𝔬𝔲𝔫: 𝔣𝔢𝔞𝔯; 𝔭𝔩𝔲𝔯𝔞𝔩 𝔫𝔬𝔲𝔫: 𝔣𝔢𝔞𝔯𝔰] αη υηρℓєαѕαηт ємσтιση ¢αυѕє∂ ву тнє тняєαт σƒ ∂αηgєя, ραιη, σя нαям.(Name) (Lastname) knows fear will always be the most powerful motivator(ασт ναяισυѕ χ яєαɖєя)[this is also posted on my quotev @dummybunny]
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Oc x reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader
Kudos: 28





	1. Profile

[(𝓝𝓪𝓶𝓮) (𝓛𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓷𝓪𝓶𝓮)](i.pinimg.com/236x/90/dd/c2/90ddc254135f18cbf4766de6e0a71f88.jpg)

P L A C E O F B I R T H - The Underground, Mitras, Wall Sina.

ᗪᎯ𝜏∈ ᗝ⨍ ᗷ⫯ᖇ𝜏ᖺ- November 12th 835

𝓐ցҽ- 15

ԋαιɾ 𝓬σɬσᥙɾ - (h/c)

ҽყҽ 𝓬σɬσᥙɾ - (e/c)

ԋҽιցԋ𝜏 - 4'9

ᗯҽιցԋ𝜏 - (y/w)

traits

𝕄𝕒𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕒𝕧𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕒𝕟𝕚𝕤𝕞 - a trait centred on manipulativeness, callousness, and indifference to morality.

𝕆𝕡𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕚𝕤𝕞 - a trait reflecting a belief or hope that the outcome of some specific endeavour, or outcomes in general, will be positive, favourable, and desirable.

𝕆𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕤 - trait features characteristics such as imagination and insight. People who are high in this trait also tend to have a broad range of interests. They are curious about the world and other people and eager to learn new things and enjoy new experiences.

𝔼𝕩𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕚𝕠𝕟 - is a trait characterized by excitability, sociability, talkativeness, assertiveness, and high amounts of emotional expressiveness

𝔸𝕘𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕤 - includes attributes such as trust, altruism, kindness, affection, and other prosocial behaviours. People who are high in agreeableness tend to be more cooperative.

𝕂𝕚𝕟𝕕𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕤 - the trait of being friendly, generous, and considerate.

Personality

𝕀ℕ𝕋ℙ ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕪 𝕋𝕪𝕡𝕖 ℙ𝕣𝕠𝕗𝕚𝕝𝕖 – 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕋𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕜𝕖𝕣 - highly regarded for brilliant theories and unrelenting logic. This makes sense, as this personality type is arguably the most logical of all. INTPs love patterns, have a keen eye for picking up on discrepancies, and possess the ability to read people. This makes it inadvisable to lie to an INTP. 

𝔼ℕ𝔽𝕁 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕪 𝕋𝕪𝕡𝕖 ℙ𝕣𝕠𝕗𝕚𝕝𝕖 – 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔾𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕣 - ENFJs are eternal people-pleasers. They are extroverted, idealistic, charismatic, outspoken, highly principled and ethical. This set of traits ensures that an ENFJ can usually connect with others of varying backgrounds and personalities. ENFJs rely more on intuition and feelings, living more in their imagination than the real world. 

𝔼𝕊𝔽𝕁 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕪 𝕋𝕪𝕡𝕖 – 𝕋𝕙𝕖 ℙ𝕣𝕠𝕧𝕚𝕕𝕖𝕣 - ESFJs are the stereotypical extroverts. This personality type is effortlessly social, born of a need to interact with others. This desire to make others happy usually results in popularity for the ESFJ. 

stats

Intelligence - ✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Looks - ✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Social skills - ✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿❀❀

Vision - ✿✿✿✿✿✿✿❀❀❀

Physique - ✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Empathy - ✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿❀

Stamina - ✿✿✿✿❀❀❀❀❀❀

Strenght - ✿✿❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

Health - ✿✿✿✿✿❀❀❀❀❀

Strategizing - ✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

_______________________________________

Swiftness - ✿✿✿✿✿

Hand to Hand Combat - ✿❀❀❀❀

ODM Gear - ✿✿✿✿❀

Blade Work - ✿✿❀❀❀

Ability with a gun - ✿✿✿✿✿

Relatives

mother - unknown

father -unknown

siblings - unknown

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

[ **𝓘𝓽𝓼𝓾𝓴𝓲 𝓚𝔂𝓸𝓭𝓸** ](i.pinimg.com/564x/24/32/51/243251693bb42555c5f713e14cdcd7a6.jpg)

P L A C E O F B I R T H - The Underground, Mitras, Wall Sina.

ᗪᎯ𝜏∈ ᗝ⨍ ᗷ⫯ᖇ𝜏ᖺ - October 17th 834

𝓐ցҽ - 16

ԋαιɾ 𝓬σɬσᥙɾ - Blonde 

ҽყҽ 𝓬σɬσᥙɾ - Green

ԋҽιցԋ𝜏 - 6'3  
ɯҽιցԋ𝜏 - 79 kg [12 st, 6.2 lb]

traits

𝕒𝕝𝕖𝕩𝕚𝕥𝕙𝕪𝕞𝕚𝕒 - trait characterized by the subclinical inability to identify and describe emotions experienced by one's self or others.

𝕀𝕞𝕡𝕦𝕝𝕤𝕚𝕧𝕖 - doing things or tending to do things suddenly and without careful thought

𝕝𝕠𝕪𝕒𝕝 - giving or showing firm and constant support or allegiance to a person or institution. 

𝕄𝕒𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕒𝕧𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕒𝕟𝕚𝕤𝕞 - a trait centred on manipulativeness, callousness, and indifference to morality.

𝔸𝕡𝕒𝕥𝕙𝕪 - lack of interest, enthusiasm, or concern.

𝕀𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖 - They are normally self-confident and do not let themselves get worked up by conflicts and criticism. They are very much aware of their own strengths and have no doubts about their abilities.

Personality

𝕀𝕊𝕋𝕁 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕪 𝕋𝕪𝕡𝕖 ℙ𝕣𝕠𝕗𝕚𝕝𝕖 – 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕀𝕟𝕤𝕡𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕠𝕣 - The ISTJ can be considered an intimidating personality type to approach, especially without a prior relationship. ISTJs appear serious, formal, and proper.

𝕀𝕊𝔽ℙ ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕪 𝕋𝕪𝕡𝕖 ℙ𝕣𝕠𝕗𝕚𝕝𝕖 – 𝕋𝕙𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕞𝕡𝕠𝕤𝕖𝕣 - ISFPs are introverts but may not always seem this way. Even if an ISFP has difficulties connecting to other people initially, they eventually grow warm, approachable, and friendly. ISFPs are fun to be around and very spontaneous.

stats

Intelligence - ✿✿✿❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

Looks - ✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿❀❀

Social skills - ✿✿✿❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

Vision - ✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Physique - ✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Empathy - ✿✿❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

Stamina - ✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿❀

Strenght - ✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Health - ✿✿✿✿✿✿✿❀❀❀

Strategizing - ✿✿❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

_______________________________________

Swiftness - ✿✿✿✿❀

Hand to Hand Combat - ✿✿✿✿✿

ODM Gear - ✿✿❀❀❀

Blade Work - ✿✿✿✿✿

Ability with a gun - ✿✿✿❀❀

**Relatives**

mother - unknown

father -Hiroto Kyodo

siblings - one brother [name unknown] 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🇼🇭🇦🇹 🇩🇴 🇾🇴🇺 🇫🇪🇦🇷?

(Name) (Lastname) feared a lot of things, she feared the darkness, she feared being trapped but what she feared the most in life was the inability to feel fear.

To her fear was the most potent motivation, to her fear was the reason she was alive. (Name) (Lastname) was for the most part a coward and she didn't care because she was alive. She was weak, small and delicate, a powerful enough gust of wind would blow her over. But for all her physical weakness there was knowledge, an unbelievable amount of intelligence and beauty, she may have been weak but she knew how to use her head and pretty little face to ensure her own safety.

Sure in return for her safety she had a gruesome-looking rectangle burned on to her left inner forearm with and she had to aid the men who gave her said protection with her intelligence, she was used, luring the men the gang wanted to 'go missing' to the last place they would ever see, but their life in return for the safety of her own, she didn't care, why should she. 

She was selfish and she was okay with that.

Itsuki Kyodo was seemingly one of the only people of which cared for the (h/c)ed girl and one of the only people she worried for, Itsuki Kyodo was a man of very little words, he believed actions spoke louder than words ever could. So his actions always shouted the loudest.

He would wait for her every night until she was finished with whatever man his father had sent her off to that night, he would bring her food, pay for the roof over her head, he had even gotten her a job at the tavern and Itsuki Kyodo protected her, it was as if she died he would die too. 

(Name) (Lastname) had a soft spot of Itsuki Kyodo and the children that lived in the orphanage ten minutes away from her run-down shack. That's where she grew up, she spent nine years of her life in that institution before getting up and deciding she had to fend for herself. She couldn't stay even if she wanted to, mass influxes of people seemed to flow to the underground after the first breach of the walls. 

Being fifteen, malnourished and never seeing the sun is not very healthy.

Being in a gang is not very healthy.

Luring people to their deaths isn't very healthy.

And especially hiding from the military police the past two years is most definitely not healthy. 

(name) did like the nickname she had been given in the gang, it was cute 'bunny' they called her, Itsuki came up with it for reasons he refused to tell her and now everyone who was aquatinted with 'the voids' knew her cute little nickname could be quite deadly.

The small girl hummed a quiet tune to herself as she scrubbed the tall pint glass trying to ignore the obnoxious chatter echoing around the tavern. The man to her left, Zankoku, as Itsuki had called him hadn't stopped trying to flirt with her all night. 

The tavern was ugly from the outside it looks awkward, dismal and dead. Bricks and hardwood tree trunks make up most of the building's outer structure. It's hard to see through the curtained windows.

It's as disgusting inside as it is on the outside. Squared, stone beams support the upper floor and the sconces attached to them. The walls are decorated with military memorabilia, though it looks like it hasn't been maintained or cleaned for years. 

The tavern is well known, associated with the voids, you can tell it is by the men in the shadows muttering suspiciously and how unreasonably hard it is to get by the two men that stand outside the doors as if it was some VIP area in the underground and not where they discussed whos head would be on a spike yet. 

"customers bunny" Zankoku nudged her side and she sighed placing the glass on the drying rack before wiping her hands on her apron and stepping out from behind the bar 

Several long tables are occupied by happy, excited groups of people, some are dancing on the table, while others cheer them on with clapping and yelling. The other, smaller tables are also occupied by people who are playing games and, judging by their laughter, are either telling jokes or great, perhaps embarrassing tales **.**

She made her way towards the group of three who had nestled into the far left corner of the tavern, the girl furrowed her brows as she inspected them, she didn't recognize them in the slightest and she threw a glance to Zankoku who shrugged before motioning her forwards. 

There's a young man with spiky, auburn brown hair shaved into an undercut style, with the shaved portion being black. He has small, intense brown eyes with an almost vicious look on them.

The man beside him is of average height with a decent enough build his hair is short and dark brown, with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted, curtain-type style but what strikes (name) as odd is that he is _tanned_ and that is something you don't see in the underground. 

The last boy has a rounded feminine face with blond hair that is cut in the style of a bob. He also has large, expressive blue eyes, brown eyebrows, and a slightly upturned nose but he looks nervous, scared as if he was in fear for his life.

"what can I get you boys?" she smiled as she pulled the notebook from her aprons small pocket pulling the pencil from behind her ear as she stared the three of them down and they seemed to begin to panic "menu?" the small blonde squeaked out and the (h/c)ed girl raised a brow "menu" she repeated as the boy nodded and she began to giggle. 

"no such thing boy, either tell me what you want or get out" her voice was faint as she glanced around the bar of which had gone silent as they all inspected the group of three boys who were clearly not from the underground. "three shots of your strongest liquor" the strange tanned boy demanded and (name) nodded.

"Coming right up"

________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝓅𝓇𝑒𝓉𝓉𝓎 𝒷𝓊𝓃𝓃𝓎

Soon enough the three strange boys left, the small blonde one clearly couldn't handle his liquor as he stumbled out of the tavern the two other boys supporting him on each side. As the night went on the bar emptied more and more until there was just (name), Zankoku and the odd regular stragglers. 

"I'm sorry we're closed" at Zankoku's words the petite girl couldn't help but look up, a group of men and women had gathered at the door "we want to speak to bunny" a man with blonde hair and extremely thick eyebrows spoke his voice clear and the remaining people in the bar either reached for their shotguns or blades. "we don't know a bunny" (name) replied as she rooted around under the bar discreetly relaxing at the feeling of the barrel of her gun.

"I think you do" the blonde glared at her and Zankoku displayed four fingers on his hand under the bar and the small girl took four steps backwards dragging the gun with her. "I highly doubt anyone named their child bunny" Zankoku snapped at the group of people "buy a drink or piss off" the ravenette continued as he returned to polishing the glasses.

"The girl" the goggle clad woman that stood to the blonde mans left pointed at (name) and Zankoku moved towards the petite girl "what about her" he snapped as he grabbed his own rifle. "she wouldn't mind showing us her left forearm would she?" the brunette questioned and all hell broke loose.

The men who had stayed after closing pointed their guns at the cloak clad group and Zankoku was the first to make a move shoving the small girl to the floor before raising his gun the single-shot echoing through the room as a body dropped and the rest began to shoot. "get out of here kid!" the raven-haired bartender demanded and (name) nodded scrambling to her feet ad out the back doors of the tavern.

She ran through a maze of buildings and winding side streets as the zipping of wires seemed to get closer and closer to her.

(Name) had been chased before by those stronger and in numbers. she ran fast, then either hid or found refuge. It's all you can do. The (h/c)ed girl escaped every time. But those moments running, brain on speed-mode, ultra-focused on the escape, they stay in her head as if they were filmed in slow motion.

She knew these streets better than they ever could, they were different though, they didn't seem as spineless as the military police and (name) took another sharp turn, she may be weak but she's smart and graceful on her feet, she could outrun any of them if she tried hard enough, but they weren't running they were zipping through the sky like birds.

She was scared, and that was okay because she knew she was still alive.

The girl took complicated routes even going as far as to run through some of the abandoned buildings. "Bunny!" the girl skidded to a stop Itsuki becoming her towards him as she glanced up to the dark sky the people from earlier had seemingly given up and she smiled as she lugged her gun over her shoulder scrambling towards the boy and collapsing into his chest.

"Itsuki I was so scared" she clung to him like a lifeline and he patted her back "you're fine bun but we can't stay here any longer" the smaller girl shakily nodded as the blonde man lead her through the back alleys.

"don't move" Itsuki was the first to react shoving the petite girl behind him as he whipped around pointing his blade at the man who dared to stop them, but in return, the man held a gun, "I told you not to move!" the cloak clad man hissed at Itsuki.

"Itsu!" the petite girl cried as she was ripped from his back a sharp blade pressed centimetres her neck "Itsu run!" the pleaded as she thrashed in her captor's grip "get your filthy hands off her!" the blonde sibilated as he lurched forward only to be restrained by a man double his size.

Itsuki moves nothing but his eyes, his mind racing while every muscle stays rock still as he watches the small girl continue to struggle "(Name)" his voice is stern "calm down bun" he couldn't help but smile when he watched the girl go limp glaring at the floor angrily. 

"Can I see your arm now, pretty" the brunette woman from earlier stepped forward her hand grabbing (name)'s chin lifting her gaze to meet her own. "not like you wouldn't look anyway" the small girl hissed as she felt the cotton sleeve of her dress being pulled up. 

"Yeah, she's definitely apart of the gang we've been looking for" the goggled woman inspected the burn mark on (name)'s arm her fingers tracing the outline of the rectangle. "I told you to get your nasty hands off her, shes not apart of void leave her alone" Itsuki looked as if he wanted to slit the brunette woman's throat. 

"well she has the mark plus shes bunny ist she?" the woman raised an eyebrow teasingly as the blonde seemed to get angrier "I'll kill you!" he seethed as he began to lash out.

"shut it Itsu, stop defending me!" (name) snapped and everyone turned to look at her "check his arm, he's not a part of void, he's just my friend, let him go, he hasn't done anything wrong" she glanced pleadingly at the brunette woman who shrugged

"no can do pretty bunny, we've got to wait to see what my superior says"

________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝓉𝑜𝓊𝑔𝒽 𝒷𝒶𝓇𝑔𝒾𝓃, 𝑒𝒶𝓉𝑒𝓃 𝒷𝓎 𝓉𝒾𝓉𝒶𝓃𝓈 𝑜𝓇 𝓈𝓁𝒶𝓊𝑔𝒽𝓉𝑒𝓇𝑒𝒹 𝒷𝓎 𝓅𝒾𝑔𝓈

They were treated like dogs, forced onto their knees, hands bound behind their backs, ankles tied together and heads shoved into the dirty pavement. 

"Itsuki I'm scared" she repeated for what felt like the ninth time that day and the blond groaned quietly in pity, (name) was weak and frail and that was something he understood "you'll be okay bun, just breathe" the boy scooted his body closer to her own as discreetly as he could. 

"(Name) (Lastname)" the girl didn't even have time to raise her head to view whoever was calling out her name, her long (h/c) locks were tugged at roughly and she whimpered in pain her own (e/c) hues meeting the iciest blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. "don't touch her like that" Itsuki barked at the man who held (name) by her hair earning him a swift kick to his side. 

"shes not an object! don't grab her like that!" Itsuki continued ignoring the dull throbbing of his side as he received yet another kick his (h/c)ed friend crying out his name.

"The Void" the blonde man spoke, she recognized him from the bar "what is it?" the man questioned and (name) dared not to answer averting her eyes away from the man's own. "how rude of me" the blonde man released her and she tumbled to the floor once more her had smacking harshly against the pavement as her arms were cut free. she sat up.

The blonde man offered her a hand "I'm Erwin Smith, 13th commander of the survey corps" (name) simply stared at his outstretched hand in disgust before sighing and dropping her palm into his own shaking it gently "(name) (Lastname), alias: Bunny" she replied as she studied Erwin.

Erwin had a commanding presence, standing tall above most of the others surrounding the two and had a quite muscular build with his blond hair kept neatly parted on the left side. He wore a calm and collected expression on his face, with his icy blue eyes being one of his most striking features. His eyebrows were also quite noticeable, being very thick and bushy.

"I regret to be the bearer of bad news but I know nothing of the working of void" she wasn't lying but she wasn't telling the truth, the small girl had a disinterested expression on her face as she had a staredown with Erwin who looked quite pissed off with her teasing tone. 

"Don't shoot the messenger but it seems that we have located an illegally run orphanage four streets from here, it would be a shame if something were to happen to it due to your lack of knowledge on Void" Erwin snapped back and (name) scoffed rolling her eyes "You upper ground people disgust me, you're all the same, filthy mongrels" Itsuki lurched forward onto his knees as he glared at Erwin.

"You would threaten an orphanage for information I don't have?" (name) raised a brow a confused expression working itself onto her features. 

"well then I'll ask about something you might know, the children going missing around here, you just know something" Erwin tilted his head as (name) and Itsuki shared knowing glances "undo these ropes and we can talk" (name) bargained and the bulky blonde chuckled "seemingly you're not just a pretty face you must know I can't release a known member of a gang" the man raised a brow and (name) shrugged "Check Itsuki's arm, he's not branded untie him and I'll tell you what we know"

Erwin pondered on her words before nodding making a weird motion with his hands and the left sleeve of Itsuki's coat is pulled up to reveal an empty forearm, the blonde holds back a laugh at the reactions of the people surrounding him as they check his right arm instead still not finding a branding. 

Itsuki knew (name) was smart, but Jesus christ she was a genius, she knew they wouldn't bother to check his shoulder blade, her idea of falsifying branding mark locations for Void was brilliant even going as far as to get the ugly mark on her own arm in case she ever got caught. "he's clean" the man who inspected his arms called as he cut the blonde loose and Itsuki couldn't help but stick his tongue out childishly. 

"The people in the tavern did you kill them?" (name) questioned and Erwin shook his head "no" he replied simply and the (h/c)ed girl hummed "void specializes in eradicating the corrupt in the underground, the man whos grabbing them kids is Satsujin Nikushimi about 6ft, silver hair and a slimy little runt he always has an escape plan, team up with the people in the tavern and you'll catch him. Now can you either untie my legs or send me to jail, this floor is cold." the girl whined as she shifted uncomfortably on the floor.

"join the survey corps" Erwin squatted down beside the now laughing girl "oh you're being serious?" (name) questioned as she held in another snicker eying the blonde man who looked even more serious than he did moments ago "join us and live or the military police will have you arrested and killed" (name) couldn't stop the chuckle that slipped through her lips.

"Itsuki won't let me leave without him, I'm gonna have to decline both offers commander" she spat his title almost menacingly as she began to fiddle with the rope around her ankles of which didn't seem yo be coming off. "I'm sure Itsuki would have no complaints to coming with you, after all, he was aiding a criminal" Erwin raised a brow and the petite girl sighed before dropping onto her back and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Jeez you surely do drive a tough bargain plus I want a tan like the pretty boy over there" (name) pointed at the teal eyed boy from the bar who flushed red the raven-haired girl beside him looked enraged at the (h/c)ed girls comment and Itsuki couldn't help but feel jealous.

(Name) (Lastname) was more scared of being slaughtered by pigs than she was of being eaten alive by a titan, none the less both options sent fear slithering through her body.

________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒷𝑜𝓎 𝒾𝓈 𝓈𝓉𝓊𝒸𝓀 𝓉𝑜 𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝒽𝒾𝓅!

The sun was extremely bright and (name) decided she liked it very much because it kept her warm much like Itsuki did during the winter.

The petite (h/c)ed girl almost collapsed when she saw the Survey Corps HQ and she babbled gleefully like a baby at the display of the ancient castle-like building you wouldn't suspect her to be a criminal, you wouldn't expect her to be a soldier. At that moment (name) was nothing but an excited teenager that finally got to breathe fresh air.

The first person to approach (name) was a small blonde girl named Christa Lenz who offered to show her around but the diminutive golden-haired girl never got to finish her sentence as Itsuki practically growled at her before dragging (name) away towards the stables where the two spent the next two hours fawning over horses. 

"How are we supposed to figure out anything about them when he won't let her out of his sight" Jean scoffed as the group of eight watched (Name) and Itsuki rolled around in the fresh grass-like puppies her laughter echoing through the area "true, that boy is stuck to her hip" Sasha added.

"you've gotta admit for a criminal she's pretty hot" Ymir smirked as she threw her arm around a now angry-looking Christa Lenz who begrudgingly nodded in agreement. 

Ymir was right (name) (last name) certainly was hot.

Her delicate ears framed a button nose. A set of dazzling, angel-white teeth gleamed as she grinned with her puffy, heart-shaped lips like a child who had just received a new toy. She had a bouncy personality and a candied voice.

"boys and girls cant share rooms, who has a spare bed? we can convince her to stay with someone and see if she opens up" Armin suggested and the group all hummed in agreement continuing to stare at the duo from the underground. "now we wait until she has to go to the bathhouse or something" Connie grunted as he sat down on the grass

"yeah he won't go to the bathroom with her"

* * *

Surely enough (name) eventually did want to go for a bath and much to the 104th displeasure the scrawny blonde trailed after her like a dog. The duo stood outside the bathhouse and the (h/c)ed girl wore a slight frown when Itsuki insisted on joining her _'for her own safety_ insisting that the upper ground people would ' _take advantage of someone so inexperienced'_ but (name) wasn't giving in.

She refused to move her foot tapping against the wooden staircase of the bathhouse her hands perched on her hips as Itsuki emphasised on coming with her "Itsu, darling" the small girl leant up onto her tiptoes patting his shoulder "no girl is going to take advantage of me, I swear to you okay? you should go for a bath as well, if I see you inside the girl's bathhouse I'll be mad at you." she pressed her lips to his cheek and he flushed red nodding in compliance as if he was in a trance and scrambling off. 

"Jeez" (name) stretched as she pushed the door of the bathhouse open.

"Okay! she got him yo go away! time for a bath ladies" Jean pushed Sasha and Ymir towards the bathhouse the former beet red as she stuttered out why she shouldn't be the one to go speak to a naked (name) whilst Ymir strutted towards the wooden structure happily. 

"Its okay Sasha, I'll come with you!" Christa smiled as she took the brunette's hand and began dragging her after Ymir and Mikasa sighed "I guess I'll go too" the ravenette patted Eren's head as she took off after the other three girls. 

"should we peek?" Reiner suggested which eared him a harsh smack from a blushing Bertolt. 

(Name) marvelled at the sight of the huge wooden bath, the brunette from earlier of which introduced themselves as Hange explained that when she wanted a bath there would be a few buckets of boiling water scattered around the bathhouse that she should add to the cold water. 

The small girl hummed a quiet tune to herself as she dumped three buckets of boiling water into the bath before placing the metal canisters off to the side stripping off the grimy barmaids dress she had been wearing all day before dipping one of her legs into the steaming water before slumping down and squeezing her eyes shut.

She liked the warmth she decided, she also liked the quietness and the fact there was an actual bath and she didn't need to use a basin of freezing cold water to wash.

"hello" (name) peeked one of her eyes open to see Ymir inches from her face "hi" the small girl replied as she closed her eyes again sighing quietly in relaxation. "I'm Ymir, no last name, just Ymir" the brunette grinned as the other three girls got into the bath.

"I'm (name) (last name) or bunny whatever you want me to be I guess" (name) opened both of her eyes as she pulled her knees to her chest stifling a yawn. "I saw you and your friends watching me all day, you should know it rude to stare" (name) grumbled as she lifted her gaze from the rippling water to the four girls who now sat around her. 

"it's obvious your commander, the one with the bushy eyebrows" (name) pointed to her own eyebrows furrowing them in the process, "told you to find out more about me, so ask and I'll answer" the (h/c)ed girl gave the group a close eyed smile and they recoiled _was it really going to be **that** easy?_

"why is your name bunny" Christa questioned and (name) peered over to her "you're Christa right?" the (s/c)ed girl tilted her head and the small blonde nodded happily "first things first, I'm sorry Itsuki growled at you, he's just territorial." (name) scratched her chin as she glanced up to the roof.

"I don't know why I'm called bunny, Itsuki refused to tell me but what from Zankoku told me its because I'm excessively kind, something about my physique and my face, he never finished because your commander disrupted the tavern but I think it because my nose twitches a lot" (name) explained and Christa let out a quiet ' _ahh_ ' in understanding. 

"the boy why does he follow you around so much, is he obliged to keep you safe or something?" Mikasa piped up

"its the opposite actually, I'm bound to him. I left the place I grew up after the destruction of Wall Maria, the orphanage filled up too much but I didn't get too far a group of men cornered me and Itsuki saved me, I didn't understand why he bothered but he did" (name) pondered on her next words before tapping on the black rectangle on her forearm.

"Itsuki told me about the rumours he heard of an organisation called void and how it would be a good way to keep myself protected so I took his word and we looked for them together but I convinced Itsuki not to join that if one of us joined we'd both be okay and I was right for a while. Itsuki left me after I joined void and I didn't see him for months until he showed up at my doorstep with a knife in his belly" (name) patted her stomach, in between her ribs and grimaced.

"I had to pull it out and stitch him back up, he almost died but thankfully he was nursed back to full health, Itsuki stuck by my side after that and now refuses to leave me" (name) smiled, she wasn't telling the truth but she wasn't lying she was twisting the way the events played out, these people would only ever know what she wanted them to. 

"what did you do in void?" the ravenette pushed on and the (h/c)ed girl sighed

"Nothing much, I never broke the law, not once, people are attracted to me so I would simply use my words to get them to follow me and then leave, it didn't bother me because I never knew what happened to them after that, a small price to pay for safety, selfish I know but its better them than me, I only have enough space in my heart to pity a few, most of them deserved what happened to them" her voice was delicate and she gnawed on her bottom lip anxiously.

"life is a lot harder in the underground then it is up here, it's a constant struggle for fundamental needs almost all of us grew up orphans, no place to call home, no family or food or water the only way to survive is to fight for it, that doesn't excuse what I've done but I had no choice" (name) pushed herself from the floor of the bath stumbling slightly before reaching for the towel she had been given around herself shivering slightly.

"I can answer more questions later, I'm sure Itsuki is worried for me" (name') bowed to the four women in the bath before stepping out and shuffling around the corner to dress in the new survey corp uniform Hange had given her. 

"(name)!!" the girl stopped shoving her leg into the overly tight pair of beige pants glancing up to face the emotionless ravenette "Sasha and I have an extra bed in our room, you're free to stay with us, I also have a spare nightgown that you can have" the pale girl spoke quietly and (name) smiled.

"thank you uh..." (name) raised a brow "Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman"

________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itsuki hated (name) being away from him. 

Itsuki tried his very best to threaten the commander into allowing him to share a bedroom with (name) of which didn't work so he was left rooming with two boys named Armin and Eren who seemed a little too interested in how life was in the underground.

The blonde boy paced around the room his fist clenched tightly as he glanced towards the door for what had to of been the ninth time that night. Whilst (name) was beautiful and smart Itsuki was beauty and brawn, he would kill anyone no questions asked especially if they touched _his girl_ , he was furious "how dare that stupid commander take her away from me, she's _mine_ " he grumbled as he paced the room for the tenth time. 

"I'm sure she's fine" Armin squeaked out, if he was honest Itsuki terrified him, the small blonde knew for a fact that Itsuki could snap him like a twig even if he was more on the scrawny side. Itsuki glanced at the door again "you're sure she knows what room I'm in? I haven't seen her since after her bath!" Itsuki dropped like a ton of bricks onto the bed his chest heaving.

"Yes, I'm sure she's just settling in" Armin tried to be supportive of his new roommate whilst Eren had restored to completely ignoring the boys pacing.

There was a timid knock on the door and if it wasn't for Armin's acute hearing he was sure whoever was on the other side would have been standing there all night, he pushed himself from his seat on his bed shuffling over to the door before pulling it open and muttering a hello before turning beet red.

He was staring at a tired and nervous-looking (name) who had a pillow clung to her chest and one of Mikasa's old nightdresses on from when they were just children "I'm really sorry to be a bother but my new friend told me Itsuki was here" the (h/c)ed girl bowed deeply as Armin stared down at her. "y-yeah he's over there" the timid blonde spluttered out trying not to stare at the girls exposed thighs while scrambling out of her way.

"Itsu" she called out and the boy was of his bed in seconds barreling past Armin and squeezing the small girl into a tight hug "you idiot! I was so worried! upper land people are weird!" Itsuki clung to her like she was a lifeline dropping his head on top of her own as she whispered a quiet apology. 

"Who are you sharing a room with?" Itsuki released her from his embrace dragging her into the room and forcing her to sit down on his bed. 

"Mikasa and Sasha, they're really nice Itsu! I swear! Mikasa even gave me a nightdress and Sasha gave me some of her hidden food supply!!" (name) continued to spew compliments about the two girls she was going to be sharing a room with while Itsuki listened attentively. 

Armin had finally moved from his shellshocked position beside the door to Eren's side "she doesn't act like a criminal" Eren muttered as he stared at the two the small girl practically bouncing in excitement with every word that escaped her lips "I don't think she is" Armin muttered in return "Mikasa told me that she opened up to them in the bath, she has never broken the law" the blonde sat down beside his teal eyed friend who was seemingly studying the two so Armin decided to do the same.

_Itsuki, seemingly has no last name like Ymir, looks like he's 6'3, he seems more likely to be a criminal than (name), he has a hardened look that seems to soften around (name), he seems almost too angry sometimes, he's lanky, but you can tell he's mighty just by glancing at him, at a guess he could probably do okay in a fight with Mikasa, which probably isn't a good thing, he's possessive, he appears like he's kind of dumb, seemingly the brawn whilst (name) is the brain._

_(Name) (Lastname), apparently a criminal, alias Bunny, looks roughly 4'9 and (y/w), she has long hair, for someone from the underground there's an irregular joyful sparkle in her eyes, she seems almost too pleasant. Her body is actually heavenly, she looks delicate and vulnerable like the wrong gust of wind would completely knock her over, but she's clever, shes watching Eren and me from the corner of her eye shes calculating how she should act next--never mind she's lying down on Itsuki's lap--now shes snoring, what? she went to sleep?! so much for calculating her next move._

"excuse me, Eren is it?" Itsuki's voice was hoarse, and it was the first words he uttered other than speaking about (name) Eren glanced up from the floor at the sound of his name, and he hummed "uh...(Name) fell asleep" the blonde motioned to the drooling girl on his lap "but I don't know where her room is, do you know Mikasa?" Itsuki rubbed the nape of his neck chuckling slightly as Eren nodded.

"She's seemingly grown on Bun and Bun really wanted to be able to wake Mikasa and Sasha up in the morning could you show me where her room is?" Itsuki looked apprehensive as he glanced around the room refusing to meet Erens eyes it was clear he wasn't used to asking for help.

"Sure" Eren muttered as he stood up motioning for Itsuki to follow him the latter pushing (name) off his lap before scooping her up with ease the girl almost disappearing in his arms as he followed Eren out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) (Lastname) hated sleeping.

It was yet another one of her fears, growing up in the underground wasn't exactly easy, you could sleep but at the price of waking up and your cabin being robbed or waking up to a gang of people surrounding your bed, (name) had experienced both and neither were the nicest.

 _You are the most vulnerable when you sleep_ Itsuki would remind her before ushering her into her bedroom and sitting against her door all night, they would take turns although if anything did go wrong it wasn't like (name) could do much, she'd probably cry at the sight of her door being put through. 

It was drilled into her head that she should only sleep when Itsuki was in arms distance so he could come to her rescue, but it wasn't like that anymore they simply didn't have the choice to stay like that.

Her back was pressed against the cold stone walls of the bedroom, her eyes half-lidded as she fumbled with the white sheets to keep her brain occupied listing to the loud snores of Sasha and the quiet breaths of Mikasa. Sure they could protect her but would they? she highly doubted it.

She was a burden to Itsuki although he would never admit it, he insisted that if she weren't a smart as she was, they would have died 100 times over in that dump, but the nagging feeling in her gut every time the blonde boy had to rush to her rescue any time anyone would injure her made her want to puke.

She wasn't built for confrontation, she wasn't developed to take down men double her size, she wasn't meant to fight (name) (Lastname) was built to use her brain and it had to of been the worst thing she was made for, especially living where she lived. 

The usefulness of her thoughts evaporated some time ago yet her mind churns on in the darkness like a runaway motor. While the rest of the world embraces their dreams, their eight hours of rest, (name) tosses and turns, chasing the white rabbit.

The small girl flicks her gaze to the slightly opened window of the room staring at the blinking stars. 

(Name) sighed pushing herself off the bed and stumbling around blindly in the dark wrapping the sheet around her shivering body as she pulled her socks on and crept out of the room. It wasn't like she knew where she was going, the scouting HQ was much bigger than any building she had ever seen in her life, there were too many halls that led to too many rooms that led to too many people.

She found comfort in the sounds of her feet hitting against the stone rhythmically as she wandered the halls of the overly large building coming to a stop outside some of the largest double doors she had ever seen in her life assuming they were the doors that lead outside, she wasn't going to run away, she couldn't, she just wanted some air, it was a strange concept to her.

She nudged her shoulder against the door slipping through the gap she had made.

It was most definitely not the door to the outside, there were rows and rows of picnic benches lined up in the almost completely dark room. "what are you doing?" (name) almost jumped out of her skin at the commanding voice that echoed throughout the room.

"get over here!" the same voice demanded but it sounded softer and (name) felt the same fear she felt so many times in her life but done as told none the less pattering towards the only table lit by a lantern. There were three people huddled around the table speaking in quiet whispers, one was the commander, Erwin, the next was the person who told her about the baths, Hange and the last was a man she didn't recognize. 

"what were you doing?" Erwin questioned again as he raised a brow and (name) glanced around nervously fixing her gaze on the floor as she pulled the thin sheet tighter against herself "I wanted to see the stars" she muttered flushing red at how stupid and unbelievable her words sounded.

"That's so cute!" Hange shrieked as they stood up from her seat "sit down cutie!!" they encouraged as they grabbed the small girl by her shoulders forcing her down onto the picnic bench wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "would you like one?" Hange pointed at the green bottle that sat in the middle of the table and (name) shook her head "Itsu told me Alcohol would make me sick, he said only dumb people drink booze" the words slipped from her lips before she could stop them and she realized she just insulted three people by indirectly calling them stupid. 

"I'm sorry---" Hange began to cackle as they squeezed the small girl tighter "you're too adorable!" the goggle clad character squealed as they mushed (name)'s cheek against their own. 

"Say (name) would you give your life to save humanity?" Erwin questioned and the small girl didn't reply biting her tongue refusing to give her opinion on the matter. "answer the question, you're free to say what you want" the blonde man assured.

"No, for two reasons" (name) began to fiddle with the sheets again as Hange encouraged her to keep speaking. 

"I'm a coward, I'm too weak, too filled with fear to give my life for anyone, I would never do that, even if it meant everyone else got freedom" Erwin nodded and Hange squeezed her muttering a quiet 'go on'

"The second thing is, this is not my humanity to save, why should I sacrifice my life for people who left us underground to rot? what you overground people don't understand is how hard it is to survive down there, we were abandoned, left for dead, I've seen people kill each other over crumbs of bread, I would abandon you all like you all abandoned us" (name) could feel the tears pricking in the corners of her eyes before blinking them away.

"come on kid, I'll show you how to get outside" Hange stood up offering the small girl a smile and a helping hand.

________________________________________


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) (Lastname) hated fighting

She could never do it, there was something about purposely harming another person that made her stomach churn and her heady dizzy, but after all her years in the underground you would assume she would learn to deal with it, after all, she led many people to their deaths, but she wasn't, she hated it, despised it with every fibre of her being. 

She shuffled to her feet for what happened to be the fourth time in the last ten minutes, Christa stood in front of her a frown displayed on her delicate features "I'm really sorry" the blonde apologized again and (name) waved her off smiling at the blonde "its okay, I'm just really bad at this stuff" the (h/c)ed girl assured as Christa got into her fighting stance again.

(Name) had won two times out of the six sparing sessions she had won twice and she was sure Christa let her win out of pity. 

The (h/c)ed girl was good with avoiding attacks, just not good at landing them, her punches were weak, her kicks were feeble she was a mess. 

She ducked under Christa's arm once again but this time she swiped her foot taking the blonde to the floor and (name) grinned in triumph as she scrambled to stand up straight offering Christa a hand a wide smile on her face as the petite blonde patted her on the back "well done! I'm so proud" 

(Name) couldn't help but smile wider at the compliment as the man, whose name the (h/c)ed girl never bothered to ask for told them that what they had done was more than enough and ushered them off "Itsuki!!" (name) called as she bounced towards her friend who sat on the sidelines.

"did you see that?! I'm so cool!" the small girl cheered pumping her fist into the air as she began to giggle Itsuki standing up and patting her on the head "I'm real proud of you, someday you'll be able to fight the bad guys without me" the lanky blonde threw his arms around his smaller friend squeezing her tightly. 

***

(Name) (Lastname) Loved Food

It wasn't necessarily something she ever had a lot of nor was it something she had easy access to but she loved it none the less. The cafeteria of the survey corps HQ bustled with chatter and excitement as everyone munched on their mandatory meals but you could tell Itsuki and (Name) enjoyed the food much more than anyone else.

The duo took their time, small spoon fulls of stew and ripping their bread into tiny pieces.

"Can we sit here" (name) stopped ripping up her loaf of bread glancing up and nodding, Sasha and Connie sat down on each side of her a rather annoyed looking Itsuki glaring at them. 

"Why do you eat like that?" Sasha questioned curiously and Itsuki shot her a glare "you can't just ask people why they eat like that Sasha!" Connie scolded the brunette who huffed and (name) laughed.

"Sash if you don't eat for a long time your tummy shrinks" the (h/c)ed girl poked Sashas stomach "and when it shrinks you cant eat as much food without getting sick, so Itsuki and I have to eat it really slowly so we don't get sick!" (name) explained slowly as Sasha nodded in understanding before beginning to practically inhaling her food.

"I love food too much to let my tummy shrink!"

________________________________________


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) (Lastname) was a genius in disguise.

She rocked back and forth on the wooden chair, not noticing how small she was in comparison to the seat. The pen Erwin had given her a lend of hitting off the table rhythmically as her eyes drifted to the window where the birds flew by, oh how she wished she was a bird, she would be able to fly, fly far far away. 

She had finished the test Erwin had made Itsuki and herself sit a full twenty minutes ago, it was easy, it took her less than seven minutes to finish. 

_what is the duty of the scouting regiment?_

_What is the structure of the scouting regiment?_

_what are the strategies of the scouting regiment?_

Simple questions really, ones she could answer with her eyes closed and her brain shut completely off, Commander bushy brows must have thought she was an imbecile. She felt insulted and disrespected and so she dropped her head onto the desk before sighing and standing from her chair swiping the pieces of paper from her desk and storming out of the room, (name) (last name) was angry and was out for blood.

Her steps thundered through the castle as she barged towards the commander's office not bothering to knock instead delivering a harsh kick to the door causing it to click open and (name) to whimper in pain, she forgot she was inadequate, she hopped on one foot towards the confused commander slamming the paper onto the desk.

"Do you think I'm dumb or something?" she seethed pointing at the questions on the exam "do I look like a bungler to you? I could have answered these questions in my sleep!" the girl continued hissing insults at the commander as he read over her paper his eyebrows raising at her answers.

"I'm sorry if you felt like this was an insult to your intelligence cadet (last name)" the man glanced up to the fuming girl who glared at him harshly "I'm not one of your shitty cadets! I hate it here! call me by my name!" she hissed and Erwij held his arms up in mock surrender deciding to play along with the angry girl. 

"I'm sorry, you felt like this was an insult to your intellect (name), but this happens to be the most rigorous exam we have" the blonde man assured, he was telling the truth this was the hardest exam they had and he couldn't comprehend how she answered it so well.

"Sit (Name)" the man pointed to the seat across his desk and the small girl huffed slumping into the seats.

"I believe we have a spy amongst our ranks trying to kidnap one of our special weapons, I've narrowed the list down to people who were in our extraordinary weapons graduating class, what should I do?" the man questioned raising a brow as the girl pondered on his question. 

"seemingly you've cut your suspects in half you'll need to start leaving bait for them, little white lies go a long way commander, assuming they have joined the scouting legion the time when everyone's guard would be down would be doing the next expedition." (name) paused before standing up and shuffling towards the door peeking outside before closing it and moving back to the seat.

"assuming this weapon you're speaking of is Eren Jaeger hm? the boy who can turn titan, what if I'm the traitor?" (name) grinned teasingly as the man smiled lightly "I highly doubt it" Erwin concluded.

"You see Commander you'll have to give me more information to work on" (name) raised a brow and Erwin nodded, "I think someone else can turn into a titan" he explained and (name) hummed quietly before going deathly silent her eyes flickering up and down Erwin's face. 

"A long-distance scouting formation-- lie to everyone about Erens location, don't trust anyone unless you're ready to be at fault for one too many deaths. Assuming this person can turn into a titan they'll break straight through the formation headed for the place they assume Eren is, but you should set a trap when Hange walked me outside they told me about a new titan restraining weapon, use that, lots of that and prepare to have blood on your hands" Her words came out jumbled and she stuttered quite a bit but Erwin still understood her.

"You're smarter than you look, there's one more thing you have to do"

________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itsuki was furious.

He was ready to slice down commander Erwin as soon as the words came from (name)'s mouth ' _I got to do one more job for Void per commander Erwin's request'_ and then what sent him over the edge was the fact he wasn't allowed go to protect her, 'i _n case they tried to run away_ ' according to Erwin.

So there he was at five in the morning being restrained by four grown men as (name) was helped onto a horse that was way too big for her, in fact (name) (last name) didn't even know how to ride a horse and when Itsuki couldn't see her anymore all hell broke loose as he began to scream like a child having a temper tantrum.

That was _his girl,_ how dare that stupid commander!

***

(Name) didn't mind, not one bit, because this man truly deserved the fate he would soon meet, Mikasa had insisted on coming and so did Sasha the rest were men, people who (name) had never spoken to in her life, at least when she done this kind of stuff for void she knew the people around her, she trusted them, but (name) didn't know where she stood with these people.

Mikasa gave her a reassuring pat on the back and Sasha promised to give her some of her dinner tonight as the two bid the small girl goodbye. 

_Satsujin Nikushimi_ was the scum of the earth, he was disgusting and (name) knew for a fact this was one man she wouldn't mind luring to his death. 

(Name) (Lastname) was a master manipulator.

She was a magician. Not the kind of woman that can tell what was your card, or make appear roses from her sleeves. No, (name)'s magic was truly special and so malevolent that you can't think about it without wanting to cry.

(Name)'s power wasn't unique, but a really good one to have: she could bend and sculpture with her words until people believed that they were breathing just because she allowed them to do it; she could make up every reality into a favourable situation for herself, making everybody else guilty for every sin, even her own mistakes.

She pushed the tavern doors open waving to a very much alive Zankoku the man nodding in acknowledgement as he pointed to the table in the left corner where Satsujin sat a glass of liquor in his hands and she grinned skipping over to the table beside him.

"What can I get you darling" Zankoku appeared by her side instantly and (name) hummed quietly "surprise me" she smiled at the ravenette who winked knowingly as disappeared back behind the counter before returning moments later with a tray filled with shot glasses, some filled with water and some filled with liquor.

"Excuse me!" she called out to Satsujin forcing a sickly sweet grin onto her face as she batted her eyelashes, "I noticed you're all alone, and I have all these drinks, would you care to join me?" (name) dragged her eyes up and down the boy, her tongue darting out of her mouth as she licked her lips.

"Sure" the silver-haired boy stood up moving to the seat across from (name) as they both picked up the mini glasses clinking them together before swallowing them whole. 

Then she returned her arms to their resting position; elbows on the harsh wooden table her head resting on her left hand as she peered up at the man innocently as she played with the cross necklace she wore "you're a pretty little lady" the man complimented as his hand moved to her chin his thumb dancing over her lips.

"Thank you, I'm (Name)" the small girl smiled as the silver-haired man hummed "Satsujin but you can call me whatever you want pretty dame" he winked at her and the (h/c)ed girl almost vomited on the spot pulling away from Satsujin's touch and downing another one of her 'shots' the man doing the same.

Soon enough the entire tray was empty and Zankoku returned with another tray. 

"I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent" Satsujin leant over the table his hand moving to (name)'s hair as he played with the front strands twisting it around his fingers "you'll know by the end of the night" the petite girl winked as the pale boy flushed red, leaning away from her and downing another shot.

"you know" (name) bent over the table her hand resting on Satsujin's cheek as she drew shapes with her pointer finger the boys gaze drifting to her chest, "I think I'll show you now" the girl stood up straight fixing her skirt as she drank another one of her 'shots' exiting the tavern her hips swaying and the silver-haired man trailed after her like he was in a trance. 

She took many turns glancing back every so often to make sure Satsujin was following, indeed he was his gaze never moving from her lower body and she scoffed leading him down another alley before coming to a stop resting against the stone wall as she tugged down the sleeve of her top exposing her shoulder as a hungry-looking Satsujin moved towards her stopping in front of her before beginning to lean down.

"Perv!" (name) cried out as she smacked him across the face and then she could hear the whipping of 3DMG and Satsujin being taken to the floor with a harsh kick. 

_This one deserved it_

________________________________________


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa Ackerman had seemingly developed a soft spot for (Name) (Lastname)

She didn't know why, she just understood she had an urge to make sure (name) was always unscathed, the same way she did with Eren just not to as prominent of an extent. Mikasa wanted to know why she abruptly _worried_ for someone she had only known for a single week.

Maybe it was because she felt pity towards the small girl, Mikasa didn't exactly have an uncomplicated life but she had Eren, Carla, Girsha and Armin but all (name) had was a blade and Itsuki. 

Mikasa found herself seeking the girl out every morning after breakfast and every night after dinner and bombarding her with 100 questions, heck one time (name) had made Mikasa smile which caused Sasha to _collapse_. 

Even Eren found it concerning when they discovered (name) had slipped and whacked her knee and Mikasa took off _running_ to see if she was okay now, it was just strange but Mikasa couldn't figure out why she cared.

No one could believe that (name) was a criminal, there was _no way,_ she was too friendly, she always wore a smile, she helped everyone with their duties and occasionally helped in the kitchen, she even one time went as far as to clean everyone's rooms when Captain Levi decided they weren't up to his standers.

(Name) (Lastname) was seemingly a goddess of some sorts that Erwin had simply mistaken as a criminal. 

"Mika!!" the ravenette glanced up to see the (h/c)ed girl running in her direction her arms flailing madly in the air and she sported a wide grin tumbling to the floor beside her. "have you seen a guy called Jean?" (name) furrowed her brows as she stared up at the ravenette who nodded pointing towards the trees. 

"do you find the gear heavy?" Mikasa questioned as she tapped on the steel on her friend's waist "its actually really light!" (Name) cheered as she jumped up twirling in a circle "okay I'm off to meet this jean person! if Itsuki asks you haven't seen me!" before the ravenette could even reply (name) was already running off before disappearing into the trees.

Minutes later Itsuki skidding to a stop in front of the ravenette "have you seen (name)?!" the tall blonde panicked and Mikasa shrugged "I think shes with Sasha, can't be sure"

***

Jean Kirshien's face almost burned off when (name) smiled at him, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened as she grinned and bowed to him _thanking_ him for taking time out of his training to help her, he was one of the many people who didn't believe in the slightest that (name) (lastname) was a criminal. 

"I've used this a few times, but I'm not that good" the small girl explained as she knocked on the ODM gear a nervous laugh slipping out as she fiddled with the leather straps "I'm sure you'll do okay" Jean assured patting her head gently as the two got into position. "we're just gonna see how you--" the ashen haired boy never finished his sentence as (name) shot out her wires swinging upwards laughing gleefully. 

________________________________________


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝔱𝔯𝔦𝔤𝔤𝔢𝔯 𝔴𝔞𝔯𝔫𝔦𝔫𝔤: 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔰 𝔠𝔥𝔞𝔭𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔠𝔬𝔫𝔱𝔞𝔦𝔫𝔰 𝔤𝔯𝔞𝔭𝔥𝔦𝔠 𝔯𝔢𝔣𝔢𝔯𝔢𝔫𝔠𝔢𝔰 𝔱𝔬 𝔱𝔬𝔭𝔦𝔠𝔰 𝔰𝔲𝔠𝔥 𝔞𝔰 𝔰𝔢𝔵𝔲𝔞𝔩 𝔞𝔟𝔲𝔰𝔢 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔤𝔯𝔬𝔭𝔦𝔫𝔤   
> ιf уσυ fєєℓ υиαвℓє тσ яєα∂ тнιѕ ¢нαρтєя ρℓєαѕє ∂м мє αи∂ ι ωιℓℓ ѕυммαяιzє ιт fσя уσυ
> 
> ɢᴇᴛ ᴀᴡᴀʏ

It was terrifying how in sync Itsuki and (Name) were, it was as if they were mentally connected, they got hungry at the same time, they got tired at the same time, they fought in the same style [although Itsuki was remarkably better than (name)] They talked, walked and breathed the same way and even Mikasa found it slightly weird.

The duo complimented each other nicely, a sparkling, vivacious, small girl and a scarily strong, tough and lanky boy, Most people chalked their synchronization up to the way they were raised but it still made no sense. 

(Name) had completed her training, and Itsuki was busy so the small girl had decided to try her best to explore the scouts HQ so she would stop getting lost, which in retrospect probably wasn't the best idea.

She hummed a quiet tune to herself, it was one that the people in the tavern used to sing when they got way too drunk for their own good. (Name) was in her own world, there was a bounce in her step as she moved further and further into the castle-like building, she was in awe, it was unnaturally clean and surprisingly empty. 

She spun around another corner only to be left falling to the floor letting out a quiet squeal when her bottom came in contact with the stone floors. "I'm sorry!" the small girl spluttered out as she glanced up.

There was a group of men, easily in their twenties and they looked quite scary, the man she had bumped into offered her a hand and the petite girl took it gratefully as she was pulled from the floor, she knocked into him once again her head coming in contact with his chest as she muttered another apology trying to get the man to release her hand. 

"you're a pretty little thing" the man's friend complimented and (name) nodded "thank you, I've been told" her tone coming off a lot more narcissistic and arrogant than she would have liked it too causing the man holding her to scoff, his grip tightening as the girl let out a pained whimper.

"you think you're too pretty to talk to us or something?" the third man jeered and (name) shook her head hastily "no of course not! I just want you to let go of me! I'm sure Itsuki is looking for me!" the small girl tried to pull her arm away from the man's grip but it seemingly only made him clutch her tighter. 

"you know she's from the underground boys, I bet she was a harlot" the fourth man who was quiet for the entire encounter piped up and the first man smirked devilishly as he spun the petite girl around holding her arm behind her back, the back of her head pressed against his torso. 

'‘What are you doing?’' the small girl questioned her voice barely above a whisper.

He doesn’t reply. Instead, he bends his head down licking a stripe up her neck as she tried to struggle out of his grip "get off me!" she cried out as the man began to button-down her shirt, he laughs and clamped his hand over her breast. She is frozen.

She can’t move her tongue. It’s stuck inside her mouth, useless. Her heart hardens in her chest like a big stone. He explores her breast with his fingers as if it belonged to him.

"stop it!" (name) bellows out once more and he actually does, not willingly but instead he's forced away from her and thrown to the floor a harsh kick being delivered to his face as his blood leaks onto the stone floors. 

"I'm pretty sure she told you to stop" the man who was now her saviour and grace muttered as he kicked the man again the small girl dropping to the floor her eyes wide in horror as the three other men run away with their tails tucked between their legs. 

He's a short man, straight black hair styled in an undercut curtain, as well as narrow, intimidating dull grey eyes with dark circles under them and a deceptively youthful face. She was sure she saw him before.

The man never stops kicking the boy on the floor and (name) was sure she heard some of his bones cracking and his teeth caving in, but he deserved it "I'm just gonna go" the small girl was talking to herself rather than anyone else as she pushed herself from the cold floor and stumbling away. 

***

Itsuki could feel his stomach churning and his head beginning to pound as he dropped the shitty wooden dagger to the floor completely ignoring his opponent as he glanced around the training field quickly "(name)" the words tumbled from his mouth as he took off running towards the building ignoring the shouts of the commanding officer watching him. 

He barreled through the halls and he was sure he knocked a few people over in the process the girl's name leaving his mouth like a mantra.

"Itsu" her voice came out quiet and the tall boy spun around a dishevelled looking (name) staggering towards him.

"We need to get away from here Itsu, please"

________________________________________


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imbicles

Itsuki had asked (name) what had happened to her a total of twenty-seven times but he never got a response, she insisted it didn't matter as she dragged him through HQ towards her room, practically falling with every step she took and collapsing onto her bed as soon as the door opened.

"We hav-- we have to get out of here Itsu, I can't live like this-- I just can't!" the girl fumbled with her words lurching forward burying her face in the blonde's torso as he petted her head at a sudden failure to compose a sentence "we'll figure something out, we always do, don't we Bun? I'll annihilate them all if it makes you happy, I swear to you" the boy laced his fingers in her hair as she nodded faintly adjusting her head so her words wouldn't be muffled. 

"They're going to make us go on this next expedition Itsu" she whispered and the boy hummed

"We can go then, it'll be chaotic, Erwin is planning a suicide mission, I know-- I know we aren't in the same squad but we can ditch them-- I'll figure out the details, you just got to-- just got to follow them Itsu okay?" Itsuki was sure he had never seen (name) this panicked in years, she was terrified, she made it obvious.

"Breathe bun" the blonde encouraged as he pulled her away from his chest "you need to calm down you'll never figure out a plan if you keep panicking, you're supposed to be the brains so relax" the boy tugged on her hair and she sighed "okay okay, give me a second" Itsuki nodded before watching (name) shuffling off the bed.

"These imbeciles think we're stupid, we need to take advantage of that. What squad are you in?" the girl peered over to the blonde who was watching her every move "squad 2one, team four, right vanguard" Itsuki explained and (name) nodded as he fug her hand under the bed pulling out a large sheet of paper.

"Okay they've put me in with the medic's of squad three, I can get to you easy enough, listen to me Itsuki, I'll come for you unless you're being overwhelmed stay put if things get too bad and we can't escape we can always abandon them when everyone is regrouping" the girl laid out the sheet of paper exposing the formation.

"How did you get that?" the boy stared at her in shock and she shrugged "after that exam I went to shout at Erwin, it was just at his door so I took it, he should be more careful, it's not my fault they're dumb" she smiled slightly as she began to write down the positions she knew of.

The door burst open and (name) squealed in panic as she bunched up the paper shoving it behind her back the duo glaring at whoever had decided to disrupt her planning.

It was a relatively short woman with ginger hair and brown eyes and she stared at the two expectantly "can I help you?" Itsuki glared at her and the woman shuddered "I'm Petra Ral! I'm sorry to burst in like this but Captian Levi is looking for cadet (lastname)" the ginger spluttered out "that would be me" (name) slid the formation back under her bed as she stood up "and don't call me a cadet, I'm not here out of free will" the petite girl explained as she dusted off her pants. 

"Right sorry!" Petra squeaked out, she seemed to be nice enough "Itsu I'll be back, keep looking at that thing and figure out a good route!" the small girl waved at the blonde who nodded too busy glaring at the ginger woman who burst into the room unannounced as (name) followed her outside.

Petra was quiet but she stared at (name) oddly a mix of sympathy and melancholy in her eyes "are you okay?" (name) peered up at the woman who nodded immediately a smile appearing on her features as (name) raised an eyebrow. "you don't look okay, you look kind of sick, do you need me to bring you to sickbay I'm sure this captain Levi person can wait if your feeling ill" the (h/c)ed girl stopped moving as she pulled Petra back placing a hand on her forehead. 

"No, I swear I'm okay! just kinda tired, it is supposed to be my day off today" the ginger explained and (name) let out a quiet hum as she released her "if you just point me in the direction I can easily find that mans office so you can rest, I won't tell him you left either" (name) smiled gently and Petra tilted her head "are you sure?" 

"of course!" (name) patted the older woman shoulder as she gave her directions before scurrying off muttering something about kindness. 

"down this hall" (name) muttered to herself "take a right" she walked down the right corridor "take the next left, second door on the right side" the girl counted the doors at least four times to make sure she was going to knock the right one, raising her fist and rapping the wood gently a gruff "what" echoing from the other side.

"uh I'm (name) (lastname) Petra led me here" the small girl squeaked out and she heard shuffling from the other side of the door, what imbecile was she going to have to deal with next.

________________________________________


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't bother

Silence, neither of the two spoke they just stared at each other from their respected seats as (name) fiddled with her fingers.

"them boys, I'll make sure I deal with them personally" the raven-haired man finally spoke and the small girl gnawed on her lip "you really don't have to, it's fine honestly, there's no need to make a bother" she glanced down to her hands and the man clicked his tongue suppressing a scoff and an eye roll "we have no need for people like that here" the man retorted quickly.

"so you're from the underground?" the man raised an eyebrow and (name) nodded "born and raised there?" Levi continued and the small girl hummed "it not much but it's my home" she whispered nervously and the man nodded "its enjoyable up here isn't it?" he questioned and (name) glanced up to meet his eyes "I like the sun" she smiled "me too" he replied another silence blanketing the room but this time it was comfortable. 

"don't bother" the ravenette spoke cutting through the silence "excuse me?" the small girl bit the inside of her cheek.

"you heard me, don't bother making a plan to get back there, Erwin will just keep bringing you back until he eventually just hands you over to the military police, I can see that your planning something your eyes give it away" the man sounded and (name) almost slipped out of her chair in shock "We don't belong here" she answered promptly shooting the man a scowl. 

"and why don't you?" he questioned and (name) pondered on his words "we just don't" that was all she could muster the small voice in the back of her head repeating his question over and over again

_why don't you? why don't you? why not? why?_

"three square meals a day, a roof over your head, not having to fight every day, I'm sure that's more than you ever got in the underground, inevitably you have to see titans but that's not all the time, you'd be fighting less than you would be in the underground" his voice was as dry as dust but he was right.

"we're bad people" her mouth moved on its own accord her brain telling her to shut up and accept that he was right, that maybe (name) and Itsuki did deserve a chance to live a relatively normal life. "we're no better" the man replied simply. He looked so familiar to her but she just couldn't put her finger on it. 

"you look familiar" she blurted out her hand slapping over her mouth seconds later "I was there when you admitted you'd turn tail and run" he replied and she shook her head racking her brain for an answer.

"do you know ken--" she never finished her sentence the door being practically taken off its hinges as an excited Hange bounced into the room "hey short stuff and pretty bunny" the brunette grinned as they waved madly. "Levi, Erwin's calling a meeting" the goggle clad character explained and the short man nodded.

"it's raining" (name) spoke up as she jumped from her chair "oh my god! it's raining!" she cheered not bothering to bid the two goodbye as she sprinted out of the room, laughing as she ran down the halls.

"she's quite the character isn't she?" Hange glanced to Levi who stood up "yeah"

***

"Itsuki! Itsuki! Itsuki!" the girl chanted as slammed her door open "Itsuki! It's raining!" she tugged the boy from his position on the floor not giving him rime to question her as she began running again dragging the tall blonde behind her as she babbled like a baby about how beautiful the rain was the duo bumping into countless people in (name)'s excitement. 

Practically knocking the door over as she dropped onto the wet grass laughing madly as she squeezed her eyes shut.

maybe they did deserve a chance.

________________________________________


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nicer here

"Itsuki?" her voice came out no louder than a whisper as the boy turned his gaze from the twinkling stars to her head sprawled across his lap "yes lovely?" the boy tilted his head "do you want to stay here?" she questioned her voice louder now as Itsuki froze "I want to do whatever you want to" he eventually pushed the words out of his mouth and (name) groaned "No Itsu, what do you want?" she pushed on glancing up at him "I want you to be happy" he replied shrugging slightly and the girl nuzzled into his lap.

"Itsuki please, be honest with me for once, you need to make choices for yourself and not me" she pinched his thigh and he smacked her forehead gently "you'll always be my number one priority, but its nice here don't you think" he threaded his fingers through her hair soothingly and the small girl laughed gently, "I thought you hated top land people" (name) joked and Itsuki tugged on a strand of her hair.

"shut it, I just like being able to see the moon" the boy scoffed and (name) grinned slyly "me too, wake me up in a bit" she hummed closing her eyes tightly and Itsuki smiled tenderly "anything for you"

****

_ᴘᴀꜱᴛ_

_The lack of light that had bothered (Name) so much at first just became normal. The world was etched in charcoal. Day and night just blended into one another, frost grew over the windows even as the duvet kept (Name) warm. The floor was extremely uncomfortable, the blanket draped over her head as she watched the ice-crystals grow for a while, allowing her brain to be empty, content to exist and be._

_(Name)'s days were idled away, sitting in on the ground near the individual window, staring out into the abandoned streets._

_It had been quieter than normal today, there was little to no trouble, there were no MP's lingering in the deathly silent streets, no organisations were feuding over territory it was almost eerily hushed, not that she minded it, she enjoyed the quietness she would get on her days off from the tavern._

_She was mumbling a peaceful song to herself, a melody she had learned at the tavern, it was a pleasant song, one that seemingly boosted everyone's spirits._

_Her soundlessness was almost scary. Perhaps it was the streetlights making (name)'s skin so pale, or the lack of wind letting every hair hang without movement the small girl doesn't even blink, her eyes unmoving from the frost latching onto her windows._

_She could feel her stomach twisting and tensing, a wave of hopelessness flowing through her veins as she snapped out of her trance-like state at the sound of her door pounding. She glanced around the room grabbing onto the shotgun that laid idly by her side, dusty and unused._

_A shotgun wasn't much use to an eleven-year-old unless she planned to blow her own brains out._

_She stood up on her two legs shakily abandoning her only source of warmth the flimsy material of her childhood dress didn't even preserve her natural body heat "whos there?" the small girl called as she took cautious steps towards the unsteady door, surely it wasn't an intruder, they wouldn't be courteous enough to knock, she knew that much._

_Her hand grasped around the metal doorknob twisting it harshly and throwing it open a mop of blonde hitting her floor letting out a pained whimper "Itsuki?" she called only receiving a grunt in response almost shrieking when she noticed the pool of blood seeping into the floor._

_"Fuck!" the girl muttered as she glanced from the boy to her blood-stained door and floor, (name) was never the strongest but there was a sudden rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins as she began to drag the boy deeper into her house muttering a string of curses with every wince Itsuki let out._

_She had to save him, she had to repay him for what he did for her._

_"Itsuki, don't move and don't try to remove the blade do you hear me??" she snapped out anxiously as she dropped the boy hurrying around her small residence grabbing what scarce materials she had to fix his wounds before dropping to the floor beside him the words ''I'm sorry'' flowing from her mouth like it was the only statement she knew._

_She worked quickly and gracefully dumping the bottle of disinfectant onto the boys wound and her hands before pulling the dagger from his stomach the boy screeching in pain the girl continuously apologizing as she dug the needle and thread in and out of his skin as neatly as she could._

_The boy was staring up at her his eyes brimming with tears his hands gripping onto her calf as he cried in pain "I'm so sorry Itsu, I'm so so sorry, forgive me please!" she felt queasy at the amount of blood spilt on her floor as she finished stitching his wound pouring more disinfectant onto the flesh of his abdomen._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she could feel the tears welling in her eyes and the blonde laughed quietly before wheezing in pain "it's okay" he assured as his eyes blinked shut._

_***_

_(Name) spent the next two weeks tending to a very unconscious Itsuki, placing cold towels on his forehead whilst he slept occasionally waking up for mere minutes before falling back into his slumber._

_Her hands made quick work of the dirty cloth dipping it into the basin, her back turned to a sleeping Itsuki as she began cleaning the brownish blood from the white towel muttering to herself quietly her arm being pulled at "thank you" the blonde's voice was shaky and hoarse "its fine Itsu" she reassured shuffling around to face the now fully awake boy who "I'm the one who should be sorry, I've caused a lot of hassle for you" he continued his hand grasping her own._

_(Name)'s hands were as cold as ice, her lips almost turning blue "you're going to get pneumonia" Itsuki scolded as he shuffled over creating more room on the mattress and pulling the girl towards him._

_"I owe you my life" he spoke as the small girl climbed in beside him snuggling into the duvet "you don't owe me anything Itsu"_

***

𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒕 

"you're going to get pneumonia you idiot" the boy muttered to himself more than the sleeping girl draped across his lap, she looked so peaceful, so innocent as if she had never seen how cruel the world was, how the wheel of life really worked, but Itsuki knew better, (Name) (Lastname) lived through the most cruelty, yet never fully experienced any of the true beauty. 

"Is she okay?" Itsuki turned his gaze from the small girl to the blonde boy who appeared to his right "she's just tired" Itsuki replied and Armin nodded taking a seat beside him. Itsuki liked Armin, as much as he could like someone other than (name). "are you guys like together?" the blue-eyed boy questioned and Itsuki laughed quietly "no, she doesn't like me like that" he responded quickly turning his gaze away from Armin and back to the small girl. 

"get up" he flicked the girl's forehead and she grumbled out a sentence that most definitely didn't sound English "dummy get your ass up" he tugged on her hair and she groaned sitting up tiredly "should we kil--mph!" before the groggy sentence spilt from her lips Itsuki slapped a hand over her mouth chuckling nervously as he smiled at Armin apprehensively.

"we're in the upper ground now bun stop being so paranoid!" the tall blonde assured as Armin gave them a strange look "I'm going to head to bed now, the expedition's tomorrow you two should sleep soon" the smaller blonde boy pushed himself from the grass bidding farewell to the underground duo.

"idiot" Itsuki flicked the girl's forehead again and she yawned "mhm, maybe we should stay here what do you think?" the girl glanced up at him through half-lidded eyes "yes" Itsuki replied as he helped the girl from the floor and she grinned "we deserve a chance don't we?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get in

The room was too chilly as (name) nestled deeper into the blankets her bones rattling, it was easily three in the morning, it didn't help that her mind was drowning in the thoughts of being a titans light snack. She shuffled around more before sighing and rolling out of her bed the coldness of the stone shooting through her body. 

The small girl began towards the door groggily sighing quietly as her hand rested on the cold metal handle "where are you going?" the girl practically jumped out of her skin at the sound of Mikasa's voice. The ravenette now sat up in her bed, her eyes as wide as saucepans as she stared at (name).

"I'm cold so I was going to go sleep with Itsuki" the (h/c)ed girl replied quietly as she fiddled with the bottom of her nightdress "get in" the ravenette scooted over tapping the now vacant space on her bed and (name) raised an eyebrow "are you sure? I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable" the petite girl spluttered out and Mikasa flushed red "just get in" her tone was sharp and (name) nodded scrambling towards the girl and snuggling beneath the blanket beside her.

"Are you scared? you've never seen titans before" Mikasa's voice broke through the silenced and (name) hummed quietly "if I'm not scared I'm not alive" the (s/c)ed girl yawned and the ravenette nodded in agreement "I'm worried because I won't be with Eren, to protect him. will you be with Itsuki?" Mikasa questioned and (name) shook her head.

"I'm with the medics of squad three, he's with the right vanguard" (name) explained and Mikasa let out a quiet grunt in understanding "we'll be okay" the ravenette assured as her eyes felt heavy "I'm sure we will be" the (h/c)ed girl retorted quickly.

It was a lot warmer here then it was in her own bed and although it was quite the squish she still had more room than she would have if she went to Itsuki's room, the petite girl yawned shuffling closer to a sleeping Mikasa snuggling her head into the ravenette's chest as she squeezed her eyes shut finding peace in the balanced thumps of her heart. 

****

It was extremely warm and comfortable and (name) didn't want to get up the sound of movement, waking her from her relatively peaceful slumber.

(Name)'s mind swims with a departing dream; she sighs, reluctant to banish it and begin her day, a day that could very well be her last. The light of late morning shines into her slowly opening eyes and the small girl brings her hands to guard them. Everything about her feels heavy from her arms to her feet. (Name) lets her head lolling from one side to the other, eyes closing one more time as she enjoys the brief darkness.

"Cute!" the voice hovering above her head causes the small girl's eyes to snap open as she shoots up straight in the bed glancing up in a panicked haze. 

Sasha stood above her, Connie to her left and Jean to her right as they watched (Name) like she was the most interesting thing they had seen in their entire lives, the small girl wiped the drool from her lips as she groaned quietly rubbing her hazy eyes, she moved to swing her legs over the edge of the bed but she couldn't the small girl glanced to her right.

Mikasa was still very much asleep her legs tangled with (Name)'s as Sasha cooed about how adorable the sight of the two of them were before ushering Jean and Connie out of the room. "what time is it?" the smaller girl grumbled out "it's really early like six am early, I got nervous so I woke Jeanie boy and Connie up!" the brunette that hovered above her explained and (name) let out a quiet grunt finally freeing herself from Mikasa's tight grip.

"she seems to like you" Sasha observed as (name) hummed lifting her nightdress over her head abandoning it on the floor causing Sasha to flush beet red holding her hands over her eyes as she let out panicked squeals the smaller girl completely ignoring her, shrugging into the white shirt that was much too big for her. 

"Sasha are you okay?" Connie and Jean burst into the room which made Sasha shriek higher and (name) stopped buttoning up the white material "good morning" the (h/c)ed girl smiled at the two boys who stood at the door, Jean covered his eyes and let out a scream while Connie's nose began to pump blood, Sasha quite literally shoving the duo out of the room and locking the door behind them.

"I can die on this expedition now that I saw an angel!" Connie shrieked from behind the door.


End file.
